Generally, a cap is combined to an upper portion of a container body, and prevents contents stored in the container body from being spilled and the contents from being contaminated as well.
These caps are configured to be able to be opened and closed easily by anyone by rotating to one or the other direction by means of screw coupling with a screw thread seated in the container body; therefore, the caps may be opened by children or the elderly who are less sensible, sometimes resulting in contents being spilled out. Particularly, it is reported that when contents that are stored in the container body are harmful to human bodies, children who are not aware of this often get involved in accidents by ingesting the contents.
In order to solve these problems above, there have been developed safety caps which have configurations wherein caps can be opened only when an upper portion of a cap is pressurized downwards or only when both sides of an upper portion of a cap are pressurized, thereby impossible to be opened easily by children.
Hereinafter, referring to Registered Korean Utility Models No. 0318864, “Bottle Assembly Preventing Children from Opening” (following as Registered Korean Utility Models), conventional safety caps will be described. Referring to the registered utility model above, conventional safety caps are a container assembly, comprising a hollow container body 10 where only a part of an upper portion is opened, and a lid 20 that covers and blocks an opening of the container, wherein the said container body 10 comprises a neck 14 which is extended with a relatively smaller diameter than other parts of the container, a discharging hole 11 that is formed with an upper end of the neck 14 opened, a male fastening screw 12 formed protusively to the circumference of the neck 14, a flange 13 which is formed, with prescribed width extended to an outward of the radial direction along a circumference of the neck 14 at a lower portion of the male fastening screw 12, and an engaging protrusion 15 that is formed protrudently at the upper surface of the flange 13; wherein the lid 20 comprises an upper engaging protrusion 25 formed on the inner wall surface corresponding to the engaging protrusion 15, an inner lid 23 formed with an inner diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the discharging hole 11 inside of the lid 20, and a male fastening screw 22 formed protusively on inner wall surface of the inner lid 23 to be able to correspond to the male fastening screw 12.
However, because the conventional safety cap as the above has to form a flange 13 on the container body and a jamming protrusion 15 on a upper surface of the a flange 13 in order to form a jamming protrusion 15 that meets a upper side interference rising 25, a problem arise where the structure of the container body 10 becomes complicated and thereby it is impossible for general container installed with a screw thread to perform the function of a safety cap by combining with the lid 20.
To solve the problem above, the applicant discloses “a side press safety cap” with a simple structure, which was applied on Oct. 29, 2010 and registered as Registered Korean Patent No. 10-1221795 (following as the registered patent).
The registered patent is a safety cap which covers an upper portion of the container body and is coupled on upper portion with screw coupling, comprising:
an inner cap wherein a screw thread is formed on an inner circumference surface as encircling an upper portion of the container body and screw-coupled; an outer cap wherein a rotation protrusion is encircling the inner cap and is combined, is combined protusively with a multitude of combining protrusions on both of inner circumferential surfaces of the inner cap and is interlocked with the combining protrusion and rotates the inner cap; an inclined surface comprising a protruding piece which is protruded is protruded from an outer circumferential surface to the front direction, wherein the bent portion is curved gradually more gently as the distance becomes farther from the outer circumferential and a bent portion is bent from an end to one direction.
However, since the above registered patent has a problem wherein opening/closing of the cap is performed by a protruding interlocked structure, stability of operation not only falls down, but also when continuously used, an end of the bent portion may be broken or deformed, leading to failure of smooth opening/closing operation.
Furthermore, due to a separation space between the inner cap and the out cap, when the outer cap rotates, shaking condition of the outer cap against the inner cap occurs and stability of operation cannot be secured, thereby leading to customers' suspicion of the quality and eventually the drop in their trust in the goods.